Problem: Express the radical using the imaginary unit, $i$. Express your answer in simplified form. $\pm\sqrt{-37}=\pm$
Background The imaginary unit ${i}$ is defined as $\sqrt{-1}$. So for any negative real number $-a$, we can express $\sqrt{-a}$ as ${i}\sqrt{a}$. Converting the Expression $\begin{aligned}\pm\sqrt{-37}&=\pm\sqrt{-1\cdot37} \\\\&=\pm\sqrt{-1}\cdot\sqrt{37} \\\\&=\pm{i}\cdot\sqrt{37} \\\\&=\pm\sqrt{37}{i}\end{aligned}$ Summary $\pm\sqrt{-37}=\pm\sqrt{37}{i}$